Blind Love
by Xirrio
Summary: A young, blind female Duelist enters Duel Academy.... And is accidentally placed in the Slifer Red boys' dorm? This can only lead to the 3 C's! Calamity, Comedy, and Courtship.


Heyaz. This is my first ever fanfiction.... So sorry if it sucks.

Pretty obvious, but I don't own GX or Duel Academy (which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, I think...?), but I DO own Aislin. Mine.

And I'm sorry if I don't get everyone's personality perfect.... I'm bad at that .

**Chapter One**

**Arrival**

She wasn't looking forward to her new school. It would be the same as the last four.

She would be ignored, as usual. She would be once again known as "that blind girl", and not her given name, Aislin Thyme.

She slowly fingered her cards. At least they would be there with her. The only ones that didn't care about her "problem". They talked to her, too. Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone that. They'd think she was crazy.

"Miss Aislin!"

She winced. People assumed that just because she couldn't see, she couldn't hear. Idiots.

"Please don't yell," Aislin said in her quiet voice. "My eyes may be useless, but my ears are not."

"Oh, right, sorry." The young man lowered his voice slightly.

"Do you want something, William?" she asked her personal butler.

"Yes, ma'am, we're almost there," William told her.

"Thank you, William," Aislin nodded, even though she already knew they were nearing Duel Academy. She could sense the many Duel Spirits that dwelled there.

She turned back to face where she knew the window was. Stupid private jet. Why did she have to make such a showy entrance on her first day? Stupid Father. Why did he even _buy_ her this stupid jet? Just because he was a rich, professional duelist didn't mean that he had to spoil his only daughter rotten.

She jumped slightly in her seat as the small airplane began to descend.

"Seven minutes until landing," the pilot said over the loudspeaker.

"Seven minutes until your new school, Miss Aislin," William told his young mistress.

_Seven minutes until hell_, Aislin thought miserably.

- - -

Seven minutes later

- - -

"Now, I want you all to be very kind to Miss Thyme. She is, after all, Mr. Aaron Thyme's daughter," Dr. Vellian Crowler announced to the students gathered about Duel Academy's entrance.

"Oh, cool! That means she must be a good Duelist! I can't wait to duel her!"

Dr. Crowler glared at the grinning brown-haired boy with extreme distaste.

"Jaden Yuki, you will _not_ be dueling Miss Thyme!" he hissed.

"Yeah, Jay, didn't you know?" Jaden's best friend, a young-looking boy with cyan hair nudged him.

"Know what, Sy?" Jaden asked Syrus Truesdale.

"Miss Aislin Thyme is blind," Bastion, another one of Jaden's friends informed.

"Huh? Blind? How do ya know that, Bastion?"

"Please, Jaden, it was on the news."

"Oh, that explains it. I don't watch the news. I watch Dueling!"

"Yeah, we watch my brother a lot, right, Jay?"

By this time, Crowler was shaking with fury. Stupid Slifer Slackers.

"Now see here, you Slifer Slackers!"

"I was on the news?"

Silence fell as the whole student population turned to face a tall, ginger-haired young man and a dainty silver-haired girl with misty blue eyes that stood just behind Dr. Crowler. The young girl was the one that had spoken.

"Was I really on the news?" she repeated herself.

"Yes, you were, Miss Thyme," Crowler answered her in a syrupy tone. "Now, would you like me to take you to your Obelisk Blue room? You don't have to stay here. We don't your father- I mean _you _ to get upset, right?"

"Why would I get upset?" Aislin asked, turning her head to where she assumed Crowler was.

"Being in the presence of Slifer Slackers, of course. They really get on your nerves after a while," was Dr. Crowler's answer.

"Hey! We're not _that _ annoying!" Jaden yelled out, causing a bit of laughter to ripple through the crowd. "What? We're not," he insisted.

William looked down at his young mistress, who was making quite a strange expression. It almost looked as if she were fighting off a laugh herself. But that wasn't possible. Miss Thyme hadn't laughed in years, according to her last butler.

"J-Jaden Yuki! You show such disrespect!" Crowler was stuttering in his anger. He felt a tug on his ruffled pink sleeves. "What?" he snapped, looking down, only to find himself face-to-face with Aislin. This wasn't good. If she told Mr. Thyme that he had been mean to her – no, she wouldn't, would she?

William watched with slight amusement at the look of apprehension on the strange man's face. Aislin, on the other hand, sensed he was worried and decided to have a bit of fun.

"S-sorry..." she said softly, faking sadness. "I didn't mean to make you mad at me...." She wiped away an imaginary tear.

The whole student body began to mutter darkly. Crowler anxiously glanced at them and then back at Aislin, only to see she was giving him a very cold look.

"Don't insult Slifer Red," she told him flatly.

"An Obelisk Blue supporting Slifer Slackers? Who ever heard of_ that_?" Chazz Princeton shot out.

"I'm _not _in Obelisk Blue," stated Aislin, turning her icy glare towards Chazz's voice. "My father has requested I be put in Slifer Red."

- - -

To be continued....

(itsuxlawlz)


End file.
